Harry je veux mourir
by linalwen
Summary: La grande bataille est achevé, l'Ordre du Phoenix a gagné mais à quel prix. Quelle est la réaction d'Harry quand la seule personne de son entourage à avoir survécu lui demande de mourir.


Ca y est, la guerre est finie. L'ordre du Phénix a gagné la bataille final, mais à quel prix ?

Tous les professeurs de Poudlard avaient péri! Tous sans exception! Chacun d'entre eux avait donné sa vie pour sauver un élève, et donc l'avenir de la magie. Tout sorcier oeuvrant pour le bien répondit à l'appel général, lancé par un tout autre ministre de la magie puisque le dernier en date fut tué en service dans son propre bureau emportant avec lui Fudge et ce malheureux Tom. Parmi les élèves de Poudlard seul une centaine avait survécue. La plupart étaient des dernières années, voir des 6ème année; tout les autres avaient disparu; ainsi que la famille Weasley au complet, excepté Ginny qui elle se suicida tant elle ne se sentait pas la force de vivre seule dans ce monde en ruine.

Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Colin Crivey, Susan Bones, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil et bien d'autre encore tel que le jeune bulgare Victor Krum ou encore Fleur Delacour on été assassinés.

Après qu'il eut vaincu Voldemort, Harry s'effondra au sol mort de fatigue, il se sentait épuisé, son corps était comme meurtri. Sa tête bascula sur le coté droit et il vit un spectacle dont jamais il ne se serai douter vivre un jour. La première personne qui reconnu et qui était a terre, était une jeune femme aux cheveux très blond couvert de tache rouge ici et là! Un radis était juste au coté du corps! Il n'eut point de mal à reconnaître son amie Luna. Une main, noire de peau était sur le dos de cette dernière. Sur le coup Harry pensa à Dean Thomas mais avec du recule il vit qu'il s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas Dean mais un élève de serpentard qui lui, ainsi que bien d'autre encore avait été assassiné! Les ¾ de ces élèves étaient du coté du bien. Harry bascula à nouveau lentement sa tête mais cette fois ci sur la gauche et vis Padma pleuré sur le corps de sa soeur, un peu plus loin un autre sorcier sur celui de sa femme, Neville sur celui de ses parents, qu'il perdit « une seconde fois » lors de cette bataille! Quelques mois auparavant, Dumbledore, McGonagal et bien d'autres professeurs s'été associés avec quelques médicomages pour rendre aux Longdubat leur lucidité et ils y sont parvenue.

La bataille avait eu lieu à une dizaine de km du chemin de traverse et avait duré en tout une journée. Une seule journée de malheur et d'horreur a suffit a décimer des milliers de sorciers, bon ou mauvais.

Le soleil se coucher et Harry était toujours au même endroit, il n'avait pas bouger un seul petit doigt, le regard vide tel un mort, jusqu'à ce que des murmures le fit réagir. Avec curiosité mais toujours sans réaction, Harry bascula de nouveau sa tête sur la droite et vis la même scène! Luna ainsi que beaucoup d'autre cadavre étaient toujours au même endroit. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive ; enfin presque, puisque Harry entendit toujours ces murmures; sans savoir pourquoi, il se redressa avec beaucoup de difficulté et se mit à chercher du regard d'où pouvaient ils bien provenir. Il se leva, marcha difficilement et se dirigea vers un chêne. Au passage il vit la deuxième personne qu'il souhaitait voir périr après Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy. En le voyant il se demanda ce qu'a bien pus devenir Drago. Il eut sa réponse un peu plus loin; près du chêne, reposer ce dernier. Sur sa joue une marque de griffe était bien marquée. Harry eu un léger souri et pensa au passé de Drago, lui et ses nombreuses conquêtes d'un soir. Cette fois ci la femme qui l'a frappé ou pire tué, ne la pas traité avec douceur.

Les murmures se firent de plus en plus entendre, Harry vis un pied dépassé du tronc! Il s'avanca un peu plus et distingua une jambe qui selon lui appartenait à une femme. Oui c'était bel et bien une femme, elle était assise, dos a lui et ne murmurer pas comme le pensait Harry. Elle pleurée. Dans ses bras, un jeune homme qui semblait être mort puisque il ne bougeait pas et se laisser bercer par cette dernière. Il s'avança un peu plus et vit une touffe de cheveux roux couverte de sang. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître son meilleur ami Ron Weasley, qui apparemment mourut dans les bras de sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger. C'était elle qui gémissait et pleurait. Il ne la reconnu pas su le coup car ses cheveux était attaché en queue de cheval qui fut déplacé durant le combat, elle étaient couvert de sang ici et là, et elle portait un petit de tissu blanc qui était auparavant sa chemise. Hermione tenait la tête de Ron contre son cœur et elle lui caressait les cheveux. Ses mains étaient couvertes d'ecchymoses et certains de ses ongles manquaient. Il compris que ce fut elle qui avait griffer Drago et même tué de ses mains. Hermione l'entendit s'approchait d'elle mais il n'eut pas le courage de lever la tête pour savoir qui c'était. Pas besoin puisque malgré sa démarche brinquebalante, elle reconnu aussitôt son meilleur ami Harry. Ce dernier s'assit à ses cotés et mis un bras lentement autour se son épaule. Il mit sa tête contre elle et se mit à pleurer en silence sur le corps de son ami.

La nuit était à présent tombée ! Harry et Hermione n'avaient pas bougé de leur place. Les survivants commençaient soit à se réveiller soit à rechercher un parent, un proche. Une voix s'éleva. Une voix qui hurlait le nom de Drago. Hermione et Harry levèrent leur tête et se retournèrent. Ils virent que c'était Pansy Parkinson qui cherchait son pseudo fiancé, mort des mains de sa pire ennemie. Malgré leur goût en magie noir, Pansy et sa famille avaient tournés le dos au force du mal pour rejoindre l'autre camp, tant ils avaient peur de périr, ceux qui fut malgré tout le cas pour ses parents. Elle était la seule survivante et cherchait la seule personne qu'elle n'eut jamais aimée.

Harry savait que si elle les trouvaient près du corps de Drago elle penserai que c'est eux qui l'auraient tué; et ils savait que la colère et la douleur lui redonnerai des forces pour le venger. En dépit de cela, Harry er Hermione n'avait plus du tout de force et la seule solution aurait été de fuir. La voix se faisait de plus en plus proche et Harry murmura à l'oreille de son amie:

-Hermione nous devrions nous en aller.

Elle pleura d'autant plus tant elle ne voulait pas laisser son ami, seul allongé au milieu de tant de cadavre. Il se leva et essaya de la lever en la prenant sous les aisselles, mais elle résistait.

-Hermione nous reviendrons le chercher, mais pour l'instant nous devons nous en aller, lui chuchota il.

-non ! non ! dit elle en toujours en pleurant. Il est mort en me sauvant Harry... Malfoy... s'est jeté sur moi et... a essayé de me tuer...Ron est intervenu... mais il s'est vu affligé du sort impardonnable... Harry il est hors de question que je le laisse ici... Je ne veux pas... je ne peux pas...

Le tps était compté. Harry non plus ne voulait pas le laissé; c'est bien beau de fuir mais Ron serai là, seul près du corps de Drago. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il sera advenu de son corps si Pansy l'avait vue. Harry se baissa, et avec l'aide d'Hermione, chacun pris un coté de Ron fuyant le lieu du drame. Où ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Il avançaient aveuglément droit devant eux vers une foret. Ils la traversèrent et furent bientôt à quelques km du village de Près-au-lard.

Tout était détruit. Les commerçants désireux de sauver leurs boutiques et leur village se battirent sur place. On aurait cru être dans un champ de mine. Avec difficulté, en marchant sur les débris Harry et Hermione traversèrent le chemin de traverse en se dirigeant vers la première boutique qui tenait encore debout. Il s'agissait de celle de Florian, le glacier, dont le cadavre était a allongé près de l'entrée. Harry regarda son amie qui était horrifié de voir tant d'horreurs. Elle connaissait les batailles qui ont eux lieux par le passé, par le biais des livres, mais aucune d'entre elle ne serait arrivé à la cheville de celle-ci.

Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent dans l'arrière boutique qui fut la demeure de Florian. La pièce principal qui n'était nul autre que le salon était déranger mais pas détruite. Harry fit signe à Hermione d'enlever les feuilles et tout autres objets qui traînaient pendant que lui tenaient Ron du mieux qu'il le pouvait, puisque un corps mort pèse deux fois plus qu'un vivant! Elle jeta tout, de ses mains ensanglantées au sol et aida Harry à y entreposer leur ami. Il laissa Hermione et parti chercher un drap pour le protéger. Elle remit une fois de plus ses cheveux en place et lui fit croisé les mains. Une fois le corps recouvert Harry dit d'une voix morose :

-je crois que... nous devrions l'enterrer nous même.

-oui... répondit Hermione, sans quitter Ron du regard.

-demain matin nous nous lèverons aux aurores et nous le ferons... Tu devrais aller te reposer Hermione, ou aller à Ste Mangouste. Tu es blessée ? Tu as faim ? ajouta t-il avec une voix qui prenait de plus de l'assurance.

Elle fit non de la tête et s'installa aux pieds de Ron une main sur les siennes.

-tu n'as pas froid ?

-HARRY NOTRE MEILLEUR AMI EST MORT EN ME SAUVANT LA VIE ET TE ME DEMANDE SI J'AI FAIM.

-nous devons nous occuper de nous à présent. Tu as des blessures sur tout le corps. Sache que moi aussi je pense à lui. Je ne cesserai jamais s'y pensait. Il me manquera comme jamais a moi aussi Hermione.

Une fois de plus il essaya de la séparer de lui et cette fois ci elle se laissa faire. Harry la pris dans ses bras et la sera le plus fort possible afin de lui montrer que lui, sera là pour elle. Qu'il l'aidera, que tout les deux s'en sortirons. Elle répondit à son étreinte et éclata une fois de plus en sanglots.

-Harry on ne s'en sortira jamais... Comment va-t-on vivre après cela ? Voila a quoi cette foutu guerre nous à mener... je ne veux pas vivre dans ce monde seule... Harry je veux mourirrrrrrrr...

Il ne put s'empêché de pleurer à son tour mais toujours en silence, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amie et lui fit des petits bisous.

-on s'en sortira Hermione...Je suis là ! Je resterai auprès de toi... Mais pour l'instant nous allons nous soigner... Aller vient.

Il se lâchèrent mais restèrent près l'un de l'autre. Ils cherchèrent la salle de bain et ouvrir l'armoire a pharmacie. La moitié des médicaments étaient a terre pendant qu'Harry pris des serviettes et un seau d'eau, Hermione se mit a cherché se qui pouvait bien servir pour les soigné tout les trois; Car elle était bien décidé à nettoyer Ron et à soigné ses blessures avant de le mettre en terre. Une fois les bras chargé de ce dont ils avait besoin, ils reprirent le chemin du salon. Hermione pris le seau d'eau et commença à soigner son défunt ami. Harry pris une serviette, la mouilla et l'aida. Une heure plus tard il avait fini. Ils déshabillèrent Ron et le vêtirent d'un des costards de Florian, avant de lui remettre le drap sur la tête.

Toujours assis au même endroit, Harry, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne se soignerai jamais, entrepris lui-même de soigner Hermione. Il s'installa derrière elle et s'attaqua à ses blessures du dos ainsi que de ses bras, puis il lui nettoya le visage et entrepris de lui enlever ce qui lui servait de chemise, ainsi que ses chaussures. Il la porta, la conduit dans la première chambre qu'il trouva. Et l'allongea sur le lit après avoir enlever certains livre et objets qui y étaient. Les yeux dans le vague, Hermione se lassa faire et n'accordait plus un regard à Harry. Ce dernier lui ôta sa jupe écossaise; elle se retrouva en sous vêtement. Il chercha dans une armoire s'il pouvait y avoir des vêtements de femme mais il n'en trouva pas. Il chercha dans une autre pièce et trouva le corps d'une jeune femme au sol tué par un des sort impardonnable car son visage était comme figé, on pouvait voir la peur dans ses yeux. Il en conclu qu'elle devait être la concubine de Florian. Il l'enjamba et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Il n'y trouva rien en tout cas pas de vêtement à sa taille. Alors il fit demi tour et rejoint son amie dans la chambre.

-Hermione tien couvre toi avec cette couverture en attendant... Je... je vais aller dans la boutique de madame Guipure et te ramener un uniforme de l'école.

Elle ne fit aucun geste. Il la couvrit et alla dans la boutique de vêtement un peu plus bas sur le chemin de traverse.

Une fois arrivé dans la boutique, Harry trouva des uniformes emballés dans des sacs plastiques qui devaient apparemment être livré à leurs propriétaires. Il pris seulement une jupe et une chemise.

Hermione adoptait toujours la même position. Les yeux dans le vague grand ouvert comme si jamais elle ne pourrait les refermer. Harry la pris par le haut du dos et la redressa contre lui. Elle se laissa tombé sur son épaule et il lui mit la chemise. Il la posa ensuite délicatement sur le lit en prenant soin de lui tenir la tête tel un nouveau né. Il enleva la couverture et lui pris les jambes afin de les passer dans la jupe. Voyant qu'elle ne faisait aucun effort pour l'aider il passa une main sous ses fesses, sans arrière pensé et les souleva pour l'ajuster. Il ferma la fermeture éclaires et la recouvra.

Harry lui fit un baiser sur le front et lui dit de se reposer.

Enfin il allait pouvoir s'occuper de lui. Mais le voulait il vraiment? Il se fichait royalement de ses blessures, de ces douleurs internes qui était très douloureuses pourtant. Son meilleur ami, tous ses amis étaient morts au combat pour lui. Pour lui permettre de combattre Voldemort. Lui était vivant. Mais pourquoi n'avait il pas péri avec les autres ? Hermione avait raison, quoi servirai de vivre dans ce monde? Il savait pourquoi! C'était pour Elle. Elle qui s'est toujours bien occupé d'eux, Elle qui les aider dans leur devoirs, Elle qui les guidés, Elle qui les aimés, Elle qui ne demandait rien en échange, Elle c'était Hermione Granger. A présent elle avait besoin d'Harry comme jamais.

Mais lui, se sentait perdu. Il essayait de ne pas pleuré devant elle, de se montrer fort pour elle, mais tout cela n'était un rôle.

Harry sortit de la boutique et se « balada» sur le chemin de traverse au milieu de la nuit, de ces cadavres. Un moment, il vit une vitrine, elle tenait elle n'était pas fissuré, seulement un peu sale. Harry vit son reflet grâce a un lampadaire qui s'éclairé toute les 5secondes et se mit dans une colère qu'il cassa la vitre de ses mains tout en hurlant de rage et de douleur. Plus jamais il ne pourra se regarder dans un miroir après cela... et ainsi il passa ses nerfs à travers plusieurs objets qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

Le soleil commença a se levé et Harry se dit qu'il était temps de retrouver Hermione et de mettre son meilleur ami en terre.

Elle, elle était déja levé et était une nouvelle fois avec Ron car elle voulait lui dire aurevoir. Harry entra sans bruit et l'entendit parler. Il ne dit mot et regarda la scène.

-pourquoi t'es tu interposer ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? J'aurai pus m'en sortir seule, jamais ce chien de Malfoy aurai réussi a abusé de moi. Pourquoi tu nous laisses seules? Oh si tu savais combien je regrette nos prise de bec ridicule. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que tu puisses revenir parmi nous! On ne sen sortira jamais Harry et moi sans toi!

-Hermione ?

-RON? dit elle étonné.

-non Hermione c'est moi, répondit Harry en s'avançant près d'elle, il est temps, nous devons y aller.

Elle fit oui d'un signe de tête et se leva pour envelopper Ron du drap. Ayant retrouvait un peu de courage, ils se donnèrent la main et combinèrent leur force pour tranplaner vers le cimetière.

Une fois la-bas, ils ne surent ou aller. Il ne voulaient pas le faire, il ne voulaient pas l'enterrer, car commettre cet acte, signifierai que c'était fini, que plus jamais il ne reviendrai. Mais il était temps.

Harry trouva un endroit vaste et isolé. Il décida que son ami serai enterait là. Hermione découvrit la tête de Ron, allongé au sol, qui était à présent froide et blanche; elle s'assit et le regarda encore et encore. Harry alla chercher un pèle qu'il trouva dans un caveau un peu plus loin et se mit à creuser.

La magie! Il ne voulait pas s'en servir, plus jamais car c'est a cause d'elle que tout a commencé.

Ca y est il était temps. Hermione ne voulait pas. Elle le sera le plus fort possible dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas. Harry dut à contre cœur lui jeter le sort Incarcerem. Elle fut choqué et même horrifié d'un tel acte. Une fois de plus il utilisa la magie et le sort de lévitation pour le déposer en douceur. Après cela Hermione fut libéré et Harry commença à mettre de la terre pour recouvrir la dernière demeure de Ronald Weasley. Une écorce était poser en tête, en guise de pierre tombal où l'on pouvait voir une gravure : « Ronald Weasley, fils bien-aimé et amis dévoué. »

Harry pris la main d'Hermione et ils firent demi tour à contre cœur. Ils marchèrent au milieu du cimetière, main dans la main sans savoir exactement ou aller. En faite, il en avait une petite idée. Il la partagea avec Hermione qui ne lui répondit pas. Elle n'oser plus dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Elle marchait comme un automate. Il se dit qu'il devait s'occuper d'elle et de lui, mais ailleurs. Il devait quitter ce monde, quitter le monde des sorciers.

Ils allaient vivre chez les moldus.

Entre temps, Harry avait fait un tour à la banque Gringott et avait pris son argent ou plutôt une grande partie, car sa fortune étaient au delà de se qu'il pouvait transporter. Ils atteignirent le chaudron baveur après une longue de marche à pied. Soudain, elle perdit connaissance.

-Hermione ? HERMIONE ? cria Harry mort de peur.

Elle ne répondit rien et ne bougea point. Harry, la peur au ventre, la pris dans ses bras après avoir presser les 5pierres du mur qui pouvaient les faire accéder à l'autre monde.

Dans un moment de panique il hurla :

-A L'AIDE...AIDER MOI JE VOUS EN PRIS...

Mais personne ne se trouvait de l'autre coté. Le paysage était le même que dans celui des sorcier. Apparemment Voldemort n'avait pas perdu de tps, il s'était occupé de toutes les personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Une femme pourtant passa à toute vitesse en voiture et faillit les renverser. Elle sorti de sa voiture et lui demanda s'il allait bien.

-s'il vous plais madame aider moi, mon amie... je doit l'emmener a l'hôpital tout de suite... es ce que... pouvait... conduire...votre voiture ?

Elle les regarda et après un moment d'hésitation accepta et aida Harry à mettre Hermione à l'arrière de la voiture, sa tête sur ses genoux. En chemin il apprit que son nom était Lila Jensen et qu'elle avait 25ans. Pour tenir la conversation et évité de donner son nom, Harry lui demanda ce qui avait bien put se passer dans ce monde bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-et bien je ne sais pas, d'après les journalistes il s'agirait de terroristes. Mais moi je sais qu'ils n'ont rien avoir la dedans.

-comment cela Lila ? Tout montre a croirent que cette « apocalypse » est l'œuvre de plusieurs bombes posé à divers endroits.

-non mon petit ce ne sont pas des terroriste j'en suis certaine car des images était apparue dans le ciel; selon moi c'est l'œuvre d'un...

Elle regarda dans son rétroviseur, voyant le visage d'Harry curieux d'entendre son hypothèse elle eu une hésitation et fini sa phrase par « oui vous devait avoir raison c'est sans doute l'œuvre de terroriste ». Harry acquiesça de la tête quand soudain un chat vint a traverser la rue, Lila freina brusquement et ne pus s'empêché de dire.

-PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN. SATANE CHAT DE GOUTIERE !

-je vous demande pardon ? Qu'avez vous dit ?

-moi ? Et bien...rien...je... ce n'est

-vous êtes une sorcière ?

-comment ose tu dire que je suis une sorcière petit homme, dit elle essayant de se sentir offensé

-combien de sorcier vivant reste t-il encore. Ont-ils réussi à s'enfuir?

-euh...mais qu'es ce que tu dit ? Tu doit être sous le choc mon petit ! Je crois que je devrai accélérer et vite vous conduire a l'hôpital tout les deux.

-savez vous qui je suis ?

-euh non d'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas dit on nom !

-je suis Harry Potter.

Une fois de plus elle freina fortement sur la pédale.

-HARRY POTTER! OH MON DIEU TU ES VIVANT ?

-alors vous êtes bien une sorcière ? demanda t-il une fois de plus le regard brillant.

Le fait de voir une sorcière vivante lui redonna espoir. Il espérait que beaucoup d'autres avaient réussi à s'échapper!

-TU ES BIEN HARRY POTTER, LE SURVIVANT...

-oui... je suis... Harry Potter et maintenant voulez vous bien nous mener a l'hôpital je vous pris Hermione est...

-QUOI PARCE QU'EN PLUS CETTE JEUNE FILLE EST HERMIONE GRANGER...

Sans crier gare, elle accéléra et 5min plus tard ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital de Londres et bien évidement le service des urgences était chargé mais 5min une infirmière les pris en main.

Elle s'occupa d'Hermione et demanda à Harry de patienter dans la salle d'attente. Lila attendis avec lui. Elle ne cesser de le dévisager du regard. Mais au bout d'un moment elle vit que ce jeune homme assis auprès d'elle n'était nul autre qu'un ado, l'ado le plus triste au monde.

-excuser moi !es ce vous qui avait emmené la jeune fille inconsciente ? demanda l'infirmière.

Harry se leva d'un coup et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Comment va-t-elle ? ajouta il. Pourquoi a-t-elle tourné de l'œil ?

-êtes vous un membre de sa famille ?

-je vous demande pardon ?

-je n'ai le droit de divulguer l'état de santé de cette jeune fille qu'à la seule condition que vous fassiez parti de famille. Alors jeune homme l'êtes vous ?

Harry hésita un instant mais Hermione était la seule famille qui lui rester a présent.

-oui! Oui elle est ma famille.

-et quel est votre lien de parenté avec elle.

-NON MAIS VOUS ALLER PAS BIEN DANS VOTRE TETE OU QUOI ? intervint Lila, COMMENT VA HERMIONE? ES CE QUE VOUS ALLER ENFIN NOUS LE DIRE,

-non je suis tenue au secret médical sauf si vous...

-ELLE EST MA FEMME! hurla Harry. Hermione est ma fiancée. Dites moi dans quel état elle est... je vous en prie ! Elle... elle es la seule famille qui me reste à présent.

Voyant que les yeux du jeune homme perlèrent et vu les circonstances actuelles, elle se résigna à lui avouez que son amie était seulement en état de choque. Tout ces événements ont du la traumatiser. Harry fut autorisé à aller la voir mais seulement quelques minutes.

Elle semblait si paisible dans ce lit. Elle dormait. Cela faisait plus de 3jours qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il était heureux, heureux de la savoir en vie car en faite après l'épisode de l'infirmière il se rendit compte qu'il l'aimé. Pourquoi donc avait il dit qu'elle était sa femme. Il aurait pu dire qu'il était son frère, ou bien son cousin, mais nom le seul lien de parenté qu'il lui vint à l'esprit était celui de fiancé. Lila dit à Harry qu'elle devait y aller, mais elle lui laissa son adresse et lui dit que s'il avait besoin de quoi que soit, il pourait la joindre a tout moment. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et alla rejoindre Hermione près de son lit.

Harry logé chez Lila, avec qui il se lia très vite d'amitié. Il lui paya un loyer et vivait avec elle. Les jours passèrent et Hermione ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Au bout du 4ème jour, il s'inquiéta; l'infirmière également. Elle décida de faire des analyses plus approfondi et elle découvrit qu'une cellule étrangère nocif se multiplié au fur et à mesure que les jours avançaient. Ceux qui signifié que les jours d'Hermione étaient comptés. Le docteur qui l'auscultait, ne lui donna pas plus de 15jours à vivre, s'il ne découvrait pas la nature de cette nouvelle souche. Harry avait peur très peur de la perdre. Il se creusa les méninges pour savoir d'où pouvais t-elle bien venir. Comment a-t-elle attrapé cela ?

Tous les jours, il alla chez les sorciers et repassa aux endroits où ils avaient étaient, chez Florian, au cimetière, pour demander pardon à Ron, et même sur le champ de bataille. Peut de corps avait était récupérés car la plupart des personnes décimés étaient des familles entières. Harry eux envie de vomir, il était dégoûté de tous cela. Une odeur infect s'élevé des corps en pleine décomposition. Il ne s'attarda point et accéléra le pas vers le chêne. Il regarda encore et encore ; tous les jours il y venait et tous les jours il n'y trouva rien. S'il faisait cela c'est parce qu'un jour Hermione lui dit : « en regard plusieurs fois une personne, un objet, un film ou autres, on ne le verra jamais de la même manière». Et elle avait raison car il trouva une fiole de couleur rougeâtre près de l'endroit où fut le corps de Drago. Comment avait il pu passer à coté ? Il n'en avait aucune idée!

Harry vit qu'elle était a moitié vide il compris que c'était la cause du mal de ma meilleure amie. Il s'empressa de la ramener à Lila.

-étais tu doué en potion lorsque tu étais à Pourdlard? Pense tu pouvoir identifié cette potion et son effet ? Je suis sur que c'est ce con de Malfoy qui l'a empoisonné avant d'essayer d'abuser d'elle, dit rapidement avec colère.

-calme toi Harry! je vais me renseigner sur cette fiole.

-Lila, il ne nous reste plus que 6jours. Je crains le pire. Je t'en pris trouve un antidote a son mal...Pitié.

Elle lui promit de faire le nécessaire. Et elle réussi. Il s'agissait d'un filtre d'amour mélangé avec une autre substance qui devait être une potion d'amnésie. Harry en conclu que le génie surdéveloppé de Drago l'avait conduit à faire lui même une potion qui devait avoir pour effet de faire tomber Hermione amoureuse de lui et de lui faire ensuite oublié tout ce qui se serai passer entre eux. Mais bien évidement ce n'est pas en associant deux potions qu'on peut en obtenir une troisième avec l'effet désiré. Bien au contraire.

Après cela, Lila savait quoi faire. Elle prépara une potion et la donna à Harry.

-il faut que tu lui administres 3 gouttes de cette substance. Peut importe qu'elle l'avale ou pas. Le tout est que ces gouttes soit dans son organisme.

-combien de tps faudra t-il encore attendre avant qu'elle se réveille, demanda t-il encore inquiet.

-oh et bien vu que la potion de ce Malfoy n'est pas vraiment si puissante, je pense que quelques heures iront. Mais bien sur en se réveillant elle sera très épuisé et encore fragile. Il faudra donc que tu t'occupes d'elle.

-oh compte sur moi Lila. Elle est toute ma vie à présent.

-c'est mignon tout ça ! Cependant il existe un effet secondaire.

Harry hocha la tête craignant quand même le pire.

- oh rien de bien grave normalement, mais vu tout ce qu'elle a vécu ces derniers temps... elle aura probablement des cauchemars à répétitions.

-oh et bien je... de toute façon je resterai a ses cotés jusqu'au bout.

-ne serai tu pas en train de tombé amoureux mon cher Harry ? dit Lila un sourire aux lèvre.

-je...et bien en faite...je ne sais pas...je crois que oui... Je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte auparavant.

-tu sais parfois il suffit qu'un événement imprévue et souvent grave se produise pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments. Je sais c'est confus, mais ça va tu me suis ?

-en gros ce que tu veux veut dire c'est que le fait de savoir que j'ai failli perdre Hermione à jamais, m'a fait comprendre à quel point je l'aimé.

-oui Harry, c'est tout à fait cela. Tu vois dans la vie il y a des imprévue qui se passe, des chose auquel on y croyait si fort qu'on pensait qu'elle se réaliserai un jour et des fois c'est tout le contraire qui se passe. En te voyant la première fois près du chaudrons Baveur j'ai vue la détresse dans tes yeux et tout l'espoir que tu avait placé en moi. Harry écoute moi s'il te plaît, écoute moi bien. Lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un il faut se battre pour l'avoir. Sinon tu le regretteras amèrement toute ta vie. Ne fait pas la même erreur que moi. Lorsque j'aimais un homme je ne le lui disait jamais. Je souhaitais au fond de moi que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas, j'asseyais de me faire remarqué de lui mais rien a faire, soit il me regarder mais sans plus, soit il devait me prendre pour une idiote. Et j'en ai beaucoup souffert...tu sais quel effet cela fait d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas de la même façon que toi ? lui dit elle triste.

-euh... non...enfin je ne crois pas! Lila je suis vraiment désolé pour toi...

- Alors tu va prendre cette fiole, l'a ramener à Hermione et tu lui dira tout ce que t'as sur le cœur. Peut importe ce qu'elle dira, le tout est que tu aura tenté le coup. Tu m'entends Harry! Et puis je suis sur qu'elle répondra à tes avances... Ben alors, qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

Harry fit oui de la tête et partis en courant direction l'hôpital. Dès qu'il fut dans le couloir où se situé la chambre d'Hermione. Il stoppa net. Il vit des médecins, des infirmières et plein d'autre personne dont il se fichait royalement quel pouvait être leur profession ; mais il y avait une certaine agitation dans sa chambre. Il couru de plus belle et vit qu'Hermione convulsait, sa peau avait blanchie et ses yeux s'ouvrai de tps à autre, certaine personne présente dans la salle disait qu'elle était possédé (probablement des internes se dit t-il). Il poussa toute les personnes qui le séparaient de son amie et se jeta sur elle, essayant de l'empêcher de convulser plus.

-QUI ETES VOUS ! VOUS NOUS EMPECHER DE FAIRE NOTRE TRAVAIL ! ALLER VOUS EN.

Les infirmières lui administraient morphine sur morphine, un interne commença à lui mettre les sangles au pieds. Ils étaient en train de la faire souffrir, de faire leur boulo de travers.

-NON LAISSER MOI AVEC ELLE.VOUS NE SAVAIT PAS CE QU'ELLE A ET VOUS ALLER ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE VOUS FAITES BIEN VOTRE BOULO ? hurla Harry alors qu'Hermione s'agité de plus belle.

Ses convulsions cessèrent ainsi que son rythme cardiaque. Elle était en train de mourir. Il en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle ne bougait plus, ne respirait plus. Harry ne voulait pas y croirent. Alors il l'a secoua.

- NON ! HERMIONE NE ME LAISSE PAS SEUL. JE T'AIME HERMIONE ES CE QUE TU M'ENTEND ? JE T'AIME HERMIONE !JTEN SUPLI NE ME LAISSE PAS. S'IL TE PLAISSSSS...

Et il s'écroula sur elle. Un interne le pris de force dans ses bras pour laisser de docteur poser les plaquettes. Il chargea le défibrillateur ; a 4reprises Hermione reçu des charges de plus de 100volts mais rien n'y fit... il était là impuissant. Il ne pouvait toléré cela et il savait que jamais il ne le laisserai lui donner la fiole. Peut importe ce qu'ils penserons, peut importe le fait que monde des sorciers soit divulgué aux moldu, (s'il exister encore). Il sortis sa baguette du mieux qu'il le pus et hurla :

-ACCIO HERMIONE.

Elle se retrouva debout, devant lui. L'interne qui prit peur en voyant cette sorcellerie, lâcha Harry qui la rattrapa de justesse. Il réussi à transplaner et atterrie chez Lila. Il couru jusque dans sa chambre et la posa sur son lit, il sorti la fiole et lui ouvrit maladroitement la bouche. Il versa les gouttes et la regarda... rien ne se produisit... au bout de deux minute il perdis espoir. Lila arriva et commença à pleurer. Harry se jeta sur Lila, elle tomba à terre et il était à cheval sur elle, les mains tenant fermement le col de son haut.

-TU M'AVAIT DIT QUE CA MARCHERAI POURQUOI M'AS-TU MENTI.

- ça devrai marché Harry mais c'est...que peut être... on ne peut plus... Harry, Hermione nous a quitté.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOON.

Il le leva et repartis sur le lit ; il l'a pris dans se bras et lui tint la tête contre son cœur. Cela ne pouvait se terminer comme ça. Pourquoi elle ? Pas maintenant! C'est alors que quelque chose à la quel Harry ne s'attendait pas se produisis. Il senti la chaleur se son corps monter en flèche puis descendre comme jamais. En fait ce qui se passa c'est qu'il avait transmit cette chaleur à Hermione, qui sortit un léger souffle. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il s'écarta un peu d'elle et la vit. Ses yeux étaient a moitié ouverts et elle essayait malgré tout de respirer. Lila se leva et s'approcha d'eux. Elle s'assit de l'autre coté du lit et dit à Harry de l'allonger.

-Hermione ? Hermione ma chérie réveille toi ! lui dit elle.

Elle gémi en hocha de la tête. elle

-mais comment? demanda Harry a Lila en essuyant ses larmes d'une main.

-tu crois que je connais la réponse ? Harry ce geste vient de toi ! dit moi ce qui s'est passé ?

-et bien j'ai sentis la chaleur de mon corps augmenté et...

-Lily ?murmura Hermione

-non chérie ! mon nom à moi est Lila.

C'est a ce moment la qu'Harry compris.

-Lily ? murmura t-elle encore et encore

-non non Hermione mon nom a moi est LI-LA...quoi Harry ? Que se passe t-il ?

-c'est...ma mère ! dit il en regardant Hermione qui continua à parler seule.

-ta mère? Mais Harry... excuse moi de te rappeler cela...tes parents son mort !

-oui je sais mais...c'est elle qui m'a sauver...si je suis vivant c'est parce qu'elle ma transmis un certain pouvoir. Elle est morte par amour pour moi... Quand a moi...je l'ai sauver par amour également.

-oh mon dieu Harry...c'est tellement...beau.

Pensant qu'elle voudrait boire quelque chose de chaud, Lila alla faire du thé et les laissa seul. Harry s'installa confortablement, allongé près d'Hermione. Il se redressa en tête de lit et mis son amie sur son torse. Etant bien installé elle réussi avec beaucoup de difficulté à mettre une de ses mains sur sa joue et murmura :

-merci...Harry!

-oh Hermione si tu savais a quel point j'avais peur.

Sur ceux ils s'endormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre un léger sourire au visage. Lila entra dans la chambre avec deux tasses, mais fit vite demi tour ne voulant pas les déranger. Elle les couvrit et fila.

Les jours suivants, la santé d'Hermione s'améliorée grâce au soutient d'Harry et de Lila. Il passait ses journées en sa compagnie et s'occuper d'elle admirablement.

Un jour, alors qu'ils se promenèrent dans le petit jardin de Lila, Harry avoua son amour à Hermione.

-quoi? dit elle avec un petit sourire forcé.

-euh...oui Hermione ...je...je crois que... je crois que je t'aime... non en fait j'en suis certain, dit il en reprenant en lui prenant fermement la main, déposant un baiser sur celle-ci.

-Harry...c'est... je crois que...

Il ne sut que dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il pensait pourtant que ces sentiments étaient réciproques. Il y croyait tellement.

-oh...et bien...ce...n'est pas grave tu sais. Tu es mon amie Hermione...pour toujours.

C'est tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Il avait mal. Voir la vérité en face lui fit mal tel un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Mais au fond de lui il ne lui souhaitait que du bonheur. Peut importe que ce ne soit pas avec lui. Tant qu'ils restaient amis et qu'il pourrait la voir de temps en temps.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et Hermione alla voir Lila qui préparer le repas du soir.

Au dîner, peut de sujet de conversation virent comblé le vide. Harry et Hermione furent gêné et Lila les trouvait tellement adorable qu'elle n'oser dire quoi que soit. Une fois le repas terminer, Lila leur demanda s'ils voulaient rester avec elle regarder un film avant de filer à un rendez vous. Hermione accepta avec plaisir, ou plutôt pour éviter d'avoir à penser à ce qui s'était produit ces derniers temps, tandis qu'Harry alla se reposer. Il voulait éviter d'être dans la même pièce qu'Hermione car il était gêné et le film ne l'intéressera pas de toute façon.

Il monta dans sa chambre et s'assis à sa fenêtre contemplant le ciel étoilé comme il avait l'habitude de le faire au 4 privet drive. Il pensa à ce que lui avait dit Lila. Que dans la vie il faut toujours prendre des risques et ceux qu'elle qu'en soit le prix et qu'il faut se battre pour ce qu'on aime... c'est exactement ce qu'a fait Harry. Il s'est battu pour ceux qu'il aimait et résultat ils sont tous mort pour lui alors que selon lui c'est le contraire qui aurait du se produire. D'un coté elle avait raison de le « repousser ». C'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Ils sont en deuil et la seule chose à la quel Harry pensait n'était autre que son amour qu'il lui portait depuis un certains temps.

-mais pourquoi cela m'est il arrivait maintenant. Pourquoi dans un tel moment?

-l'amour ne se contrôle pas Harry... répondit Hermione.

Il tourna la tête et fut étonné de la voir à cet instant. Elle se tenait là, près de la porte, les mains liés avec un charmant sourire dessiné sur son doux visage, malgré les quelques cicatrices qui mettaient du temps à se soigner, Harry la trouva plus belle que jamais.

-Hermione ? dit il étonné de a voir ici. Le film est déjà fini ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et dit :

-non en faite il a peine commencé depuis 20min qu'il m'ennuis déjà. Lila a vraiment des goûts bizarres.

Harry se mit à rire, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, qu'il faillit tomber de la fenêtre. Hermione couru et le rattrapa de justesse part la taille. Il furent si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne cavaient pas vraiment quoi faire. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le lâche. Mais vu qu'il savait ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui il décida de... mais c'est elle qui l'embrassa. Elle lui donna un baiser, un doux et bref baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes et fines.

-Hermione tu...

-chut...

Harry se leva de la fenêtre; il caressa la joue d'Hermione d'une main et posa la seconde sur sa taille avant de lui donner le baiser le plus tendre et passionné qu'il n'eu jamais donné. Hermione passa quand elle une main dans ses cheveux et le rapprocha un peu plus, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus près l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, se goûtèrent et se frôlèrent à nouveau, avant qu'Hermione mette fin à leur petite valse sensuelle.

-Harry je ne pense pas être... encore prête !

-je...je comprends!

Elle lui donna un autre baiser sur la joue et fit demi tour direction sa chambre. Il la regarda partir souriant et plus amoureux que jamais.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Harry se réveilla. C'était Hermione qui hurlait, ses cauchemars faisaient leur apparition, l'effet secondaire apparue non pas après l'administration de la potion, mais plutôt quelques semaines plus tard. Il se leva et partis en courant dans sa chambre. Il l'a vit sur son lit train de se débattre comme si quelqu'un lui tenait les mains et elle hurlait de terreur.

Harry passa une de ses mains sur sa joue et essaya de la rassurer en lui disant qu'il était là, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'elle était en sécurité auprès de lui. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et dès qu'elle reconnu Harry, elle le pris dans ses bras avec une tel force qu'il s'inquiéta de plus belle. Elle tremblait ; et tenait son t-shirt tellement fort qu'il étrangla. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui caressa le dos de l'autre pour la calmer, tout en lui rappelant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Une fois remise de ses émotions, Harry l'allongea délicatement sur son oreiller et se leva pour quitter la chambre.

-Hermione ne t'inquiète pas je suis juste a coté.

Au moment de se lever, il sentit qu'elle lui pris la main.

-ne me laisse pas seule Harry.

Elle se déplaça pour faire une petite place dans son lit. Harry hésita un moment puis se dit qu'il ne devait pas partir en la laissant ainsi, terrorisée. Il s'y glissa et sentis les cuisses chaudes d'Hermione se frôler contre les siennes, qui en passant, portaient un short. Elle mit son dos contre son ventre de sorte qu'il puisse la serrer contre elle tel un nounours. Elle se sentait tellement en sécurité dans cette position qu'elle souhaita que cette nuit ne finisse jamais. Et elle n'est finissait pas puisqu'elle ne trouva pas le sommeil.

-Harry tu dors ?

-...

-Harry ? Je sais que tu ne dors pas parce que tu ne ronfles pas.

-comment sait tu que je ronfle la nuit ?

-parce que...parce que quand j'avais des nuits d'insomnie à Poudlard... je...je montais vous voir toi et Ron dans votre chambre... Je voulais... m'assurer que tout aller bien.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face a lui, rougissantes.

Harry était touché. Elle était au petit soin avec eux, ça il le savait mais à ce point... le silence commencé a peser. Ils se sentaient gênaient ; pourquoi ? Ils étaient amis ! Entre amis on n'est pas gêné, il n'y a pas de tabou.

Et une fois de plus, elle brisa le silence. Pourquoi se leurrer. Elle l'aimé, mais contrairement a Harry elle le savait depuis plus longtemps. Mais c'est la peur de se que penserai Ron et les autres qui l'empêcha de lui avouer son amour, c'est la craintes d'un non retour, la crainte du future...

-oh et pis zut.

Elle se jeta sur lui et la valse recommença. Mais cette valse alla beaucoup plus loin. Hermione ôta le haut d'Harry et se mit à lui faire des bisous dans son cou, sur sa bouche, elle descendit petit a petit plus bas avant de remonter. Il en fit de même, il la caressa avec douceur et tendresse. C'était leur première fois. Il lui fit l'amour avec tellement de délicatesse, qu'il avait peur de la briser. Elle était au 7ème ciel et ne voulait plus jamais «en descendre».

Le lendemain, les doux rayons du soleil virent les réveiller en leur caressant le visage. Lila frappa à la porte et les vis ensemble, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait eux une mine pareil qu'elle ressorti en silence, un sourire aux lèvres.

-bonjour mon amour, dit Harry.

-bonjour mon cœur, répondit-elle.

Ils se regardèrent non plus gêné comme il l'avait était la veille mais comme deux amants qui souhaitaient graver cette image à tout jamais.

-Hermione, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-bien sur !

-veux tu devenir ma femme ?

Waouh ! Faut dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question si rapidement. La vie est courte et plein d'imprévus. Vivre l'instant présent est primordial, alors elle n'hésita pas une deuxième seconde et lui dit qu'elle sera honorée de devenir la future madame Potter.

-ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, hurla une voix derrière la porte.

C'était celle de Lila qui était heureuse d'entendre cette nouvelle.

-c'est bon Lila tu peux entrer, dit Harry.

Hermione rajusta le drap sur sa poitrine avant de s'assoire confortablement contre son futur mari. Lila entra et se jeta sur eux leur souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur. C'était évident. Elle le savait depuis un moment mais n'oser pas leur dire en face ; savoir que deux personnes s'aimaient énormément et qui se le disent au bout de seulement quelques semaines était un bonheur à ses yeux. Elle voyait tellement de personnes autours d'elle qui avaient peur d'avouer leur sentiment respectif, qu'au bout d'un certain temps il se séparaient petit a petit et cela elle ne pouvait le toléré plus longtemps.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

-mais qui peut bien venir à une heure pareil ? demanda Harry.

-oh et bien c'est...un homme...qui...que j'ai rencontrais depuis un petit moment...et...euh...oh laisser tomber c'est juste une connaissance.

-c'est toi qui me dit ca ? dit Harry choqué de sa réaction.

-tu l'aimes ? Je veux dire es ce que tu l'apprécie ? ajouta Hermione

-oui...euh non...enfin je ne sais pas...il est bien...c'est un type sérieux et droit et craquant et adorable et sexy et...

-ben alors qu'es ce que tu attends ? dirent ils en chœur.

-oui...mais...

-Lila, commença Harry, dans la vie il faut se battre pour ceux qu'on aime quel qu'en soit prix, sinon tu le regrettera amèrement toute ta vie.


End file.
